Amour éternel ?
by WarriorPrincess6
Summary: Comment va réagir Elijah lorsqu'il découvrira que sa douce Celeste n'est pas morte? La prendra-t-il à nouveau sous son aile? Ou au contraire, la rejettera-t-il? Lui en voudra-t-il de ne pas l'avoir trouver plus tôt? Il pense ressentir des sentiments à l'égard d'Hayley, cette étonnante arrivée va-t-elle changer quelque chose dans leur relation naissante?


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur L.J. Smith ainsi qu'au producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.

Quelques informations : Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah habitent au Nouvelle-Orléans. Klaus est à nouveau le 'Roi'. Aucuns membres de la famille n'a de problèmes avec Marcel ou avec d'autres personnes. Les Mikaelson vivent en paix. Hayley est enceinte de Klaus. Elijah et Hayley se rapprochent.

.

**Chapitre 1**

**. . .**

Que ressentiriez-vous si vous apprenez qu'une personne que vous aviez aimée il

y a très longtemps et que vous pensiez qu'elle était morte était,

en réalité, toujours en vie mais _différente_ ?

**. . .**

.

**« Qu.. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Non, restez allongé, vous êtes peut-être blessée. »**, s'empressa la jeune femme en voyant que sa soi-disant victime tentait de se relever. La pauvre femme ne le savait pas mais, en réalité, c'est elle la victime. L'autre jeune femme à la peau bronzée -celle qui s'était faite renversé par la voiture il y a quelques minutes – attrapa fortement les épaules de la femme agenouillait devant elle.

**« Restes calme, tout va bien. »**, dit-elle calmement en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui de sa victime.

**« Tout va bien.** **»**, répéta-t-elle, contraint par la belle métisse.

**« Sais-tu si la famille Mikaelson habite toujours ici, à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? »,** demanda-t-elle.

**« Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu dire qu'une famille très riche s'était installée à la sortie de la ville, à l'ancienne maison des Mikaelson. »**, répondit la victime, toujours sous l'hypnose de la vampire.

**« Merci »**, dit-elle en sortant ses crocs et mordant le cou de sa victime.

.

Celeste, la sorcière-vampire s'était réveillée de son long sommeil de plus de 150 ans il y a quelques semaines. Depuis elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un. Une personne. _Elijah_. Elle savait que le retrouver signifiait retrouver Klaus, Rebekah et toute la famille Mikaelson. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux même si elle savait qu'ils étaient très forts. Ils étaient tout de même les _Originaux_, les premiers vampires de tous les temps. Cependant, elle redoutait un des membres de la famille. _Klaus. _C'était lui qui l'avait noyé pour la tuer et elle était prête pour prendre sa revanche. Comme on le dit « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. ». « Très froid » pensa Celeste en se souvenant de ses plus de 150 ans de sommeil. Et puis, elle avait besoin d'une de ces bagues de jours. Elle n'en avait pas et elle savait que les Mikaelson en avaient un chacun. De ce manque, elle devait dormir la journée dans les sous-terrains de la Nouvelle-Orléans et _chasser_ la nuit.

.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de vider tout le sang que le corps de sa victime contenait, elle se leva et porta le corps jusqu'au lac à l'entrée de la ville. Elle fouilla les poches, pris les bijoux, les quelques pièces de monnaie dans la poche droite du manteau de la victime et jeta le cadavre dans l'eau. Elle n'aimait pas cela. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait l'hypnose et la vitesse, elle se sentait puissante lorsqu'elle s'en servait. Mais au fond, elle se détestait. Tuer de pauvres innocents pour assouvir à ses propres besoins, elle trouvait cela pathétiques. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire il y a longtemps, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité en devenir une un jour.

.

Ce vampire, Elijah, lui avait donné un peu de son sang pour guérir sa bien-aimée d'une terrible fièvre. Le sang était encore dans son système lorsque Klaus l'a noyé. Ce qui fait qu'elle est s'est réveillée peu de temps après sa 'noyade' en tant que vampire, mais ayant toujours ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Quand les autres sorcières de sa fratrie apprirent cette soi-disant trahison, elles l'enfermèrent dans un tombeau scellé grâce à leur magie. Elle en fût libérée 193 ans plus tard, en 2013.

.

Celeste revint sur la route où elle venait de tuer cette jeune innocente et monta dans la voiture de celle-ci. La vampire n'avait pas encore appris à rouler ce genre d'engin, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie, dans un nouveau siècle. Et puis même si elle avait voulu, un peu plus tôt, apprendre à rouler ce genre de véhicule, elle n'aurait pas ou. Elle ne trouvait qu'assez d'argent pour s'acheter quelques petits trucs. Elle se procurait les habits et les bijoux chez ses victimes, très souvent des femmes. Elles étaient plus faciles à manier pour une nouvelle vampire.

.

Elle essayait, depuis de longues minutes déjà, de faire démarrer l'automobile, mais en vain ; c'était beaucoup trop complexe pour la belle métisse. Elle en sortis en claquant la porte pour montrer son mécontentement. Une des premières choses qu'elle fera lorsqu'elle aura trouvé les Mikaelson -s'ils accepteront sa venue, surtout Klaus- sera d'apprendre à rouler ces engins. Elle devait marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville alors que la nuit venait de tomber. Manque de chance, il commença à pleuvoir. « Satané temps », gronda Celeste en marchant.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, dans le manoir des Mikaelson, Klaus et Elijah lisaient des histoires de leurs ancêtres dans leur luxueux salon. Hayley discutait tranquillement avec Rebekah en caressant son ventre bien arrondi.

.

**« Alors, tu penses que c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »**, demanda Rebakah, excitée et curieuse.

**« D'après la sorcière qui m'a examiné, c'est une fille »**

**« Super ! »**, s'exclama Rebekah, heureuse de devenir tante, arrachant un rire à Hayley et un sourire à Klaus, certes discret, mais un sourire tout de même.

.

Elles continuèrent leur discussion dans leur coin lorsque quelques coups se firent entendre sur la porte.

.

**« J'y vais »**, dit Hayley étant la plus proche de celle-ci.

.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit devant elle une femme complètement trempée.

**« Euh.. Oui ? »**, demanda-t-elle.

**« Suis-je bien au manoir des Mikaelson ? »**, lui répondit par une question la sorcière.

**« Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? »**

**« Est-ce que Elijah Mikaelson est là ? »**, demanda-t-elle en craignant la réponse de Hayley. _Et s'il était mort ?_

**« Bien sûr. Je vais l'appeler »**, dit Hayley en s'éloignant vers le salon, laissant une Celeste stressée toute seule devant la porte.  
.

Elijah ayant entendu la petite conversation entre la louve et l'inconnu se leva directement en entendant son nom. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, se demandant ce que cette jeune femme lui voulait à une heure aussi tardive. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celle-ci, il fût comme paralysé. Ses muscles étaient entièrement figés.

.

**« C.. Celeste ? »**, réussit-il à dire après plusieurs minutes de silence.

**« Bonsoir Elijah »**, lui répondit-elle timidement.

.


End file.
